narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Amaterasu Koika
Amaterasu Koika (First,Last) (Meaning: Shining over heaven/Love song) is the main character of the story ''Following Your Footsteps ''By AmaiKissu on Quizilla. She is not a shinobi, but works at her mother's shop (Similar to Ayame of Konoha's) in Sunagakure. Even though she spent most of her childhood learning her job, she is still very easy to get along with. This is merely because of how often she interacted with customers. Backround Amaterasu is the daughter of a man named Madoka Koika and a woman named Midori Koika. She had one older brother named Tokasu Koika. Her father and brother disappeared in the midst of a night when Amaterasu was six. Amaterasu didn't have a childhood with other kids, unless they showed up at the shop in which she worked and trained most of the day. At a period in time she tried to go to the Ninja academy, but was forced out when her mothers shop was in need of more help. One night when Amaterasu was helping her mother clean up the shop a few drunkards staggered in and roughly pushed Amaterasu into a wall, one of them went to her mother, the other to Amaterasu. The man stuttered out slurred words and tried to intentionally injure Amaterasu when her mother stepped infront of her and activated Chakra Toku the man touched the shield and was pushed five or so feet into the air, both men knocked out. After that the mother always tried to close a bit ealier to teach her daugher about Kekkei Genkai and what hers could do, and how to use it. Personality Amaterasu is a very mature young lady. This is merely because she had to learn how to run the business and how to handle money. But this doesn't mean she has street smarts. At one point in the story she was having a conversation about the Kazekage, Gaara, with a customer. Shocked, she asked the customer about what happened to the previous Kazekage. This heavily implies that she had no clue as to the Kazekage switch, even if they switched roughly 2-4 years earlier. Amaterasu has had to deal with customers nearly all her life, this gave her patience and it gave her an 'easy-to-get-along-with' attitude. On the other hand serving people meant she often saw two friends, or two lovers, chatting happily together. This made her very envious and insecure. Also, because Amaterasu is not a ninja, her senses are very dull in comparison. She is easy to sneak upon. To sum it up. She is envious, very unaware of her surroundings and she's weak. She is also patient and easy to get along with.... Appearence Amaterasu, like many, is a little shorter than many girls. She has long brown hair (rib-cage length) with two half ponytails that loop underneath themselves, like a puppy's ears, and dull green eyes. Her signature trait is her hairstyle. Her outfit is a tan-colored sweater dress and a pair of straw sandles with a black cloth thong (On the sandal) Her figure is average and her skin is averagely colored, in between Pale and lightly tanned. Kekkei Genkai The Koika's Kekkei Genkai is called Chakara Toku (Meaning:Chakara Sheild). This Kekkei Genkai provides the user with a chakra based shield that surrounds the being in an orb-shape. This orb is blue in color. The chakra used in the shield is different chakra than one would use to fight with. The chakra used for the shield is stored up and can't be used unless preforming the Kekkei Genkai. The user will run out of chakra for regular move but will still have their Toku Chakara. When the enemy punches or has any sort of contact with the shield the enemy will be thrown back a few feet. The user will not be injured by any sort of move until the user leaves the shield. If any sort of move is put on the user the orb will ripple like water though, temporarily blocking all view of the users, the user knows a sort of Jutsu or contact has been made with the Bubble. The shield can only last the chakra supply amount. The chakra sheild takes much chakra and the user will be temporarily more prone to viruses and illness. Though Gaara's Ultimate defence is the strongest the Chakra Toku is secound or third in the Defence, so though not as strong as Gaara's sand, The Chakra Toku is very helpful to the user. Abilities Though Amaterasu is not a Shinobi she does know bit and pieces of things. Taijutsu:*** Genjutsu:** Ninjutsu: ** Stamina:*** Intellect:**** Defence:***** Speed:** As you can tell...She is fairly weak. Trivia *Amaterasu is the shortest female in the Shippuden time. *Her favorite food is Nikujaga,Yakatori and Dango. *Her least favorite food is Deep Fried Squid. *Ironiclly enough her last name means 'Love Song', but her singing abilties are the worst. *She doesn't know that Temari, Kankuro and Gaara are realated (Thought it was there 'Team name' ). *Her hobbies are watching children play, and working. Quotes *(To her mother) "Mom...the Kazekage didn't dye his hair and get a tattoo! That's Gaara!" *(To Kankuro and Temari) "Wha?! Your related!" *(To Deidara) "...I'm sorry, but I don't go that way...Huh? Your a guy!"-Panics- "Oh! I'm so sorry! -Nervous laugh-" *"You didn't lose your smile...It's under your nose, I suppose you forgot it was there." Link http://quizilla.teennick.com/stories/15573816/following-your-footsteps-undecided-story-00-info Category:FINAL